I Never Saw That Coming
by maddiesalman
Summary: What happens after the Age of Ultron. AU where Quicksilver lives and falls in looooooove. (warning: lots of fluff)
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"Beth's POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I was sitting at my desk coding a new program to make the magnets in Captain America's shield less susceptible to metals in the ground. After the third time that the shield was stuck on the ground because it was on top of a large iron deposit, Coulson asked me to make a few improvements. That's what I did, worked day and night in a lab to "make improvements" to the Avengers' gear. It was easy to work like this, I had no social life whatsoever so I had nothing to distract me. I had just finished the code when a notification popped up on my computer. It was an E-mail from corporate. Probably some sort of weapons commission meeting./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When I was opened it I was surprised to find that it was an invitation to a party in the Avenger's Honor. It had been a 6 months since they defeated Ultron and all the dust has finally seemed to settle. Everyone had returned home and to their normal lives. Well, relatively normal lives they were the Avengers after all. I turned my attention back to the invitation. emBeth Warren is cordially invited to a celebration in honor earth's mightiest heroes and their triumphs in battle. The party will be held at stark towers, please present this invitation at the door to be allowed access. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I didn't think I would be high up enough to be invited to something like this. Although I fixed their gear, I had never met the avengers. I don't think they even notice that their weapons are repaired. I don't have a life so I am pretty sure that I will just end up stranded by the bar again talking to some intern about his high score on Galaga. The party was two weeks away so I have time decide if I want to go. Besides I had more important things to worry about. I had to make a pair of sneakers for Quicksilver that wouldn't wear out after ten minutes of running./p  
p class="MsoNormal"*two weeks later*/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I was sitting in my apartment when I finally finished those stupid sneakers. The lab closed at five so everybody could go home to get ready for the party so I had no other choice to take them back to my apartment and finish them in my living room. I would have to go to the party to give them to quicksilver but Coulson asked me to hand deliver them on Monday anyway. At least this way I could get the day off on Monday. "And done" I said as I finished lacing up the sneakers. This is the best "improvement" I have made to date. The shoes were lighter than air and sported a sleek black design. I had outfitted them with high impact grippers to increase durability and friction resistance. As I stood back to admire my work I made the mistake of looking at the clock./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fuck I have to get ready" I said as I made a b-line for the shower. I was only going to deliver the sneakers but I couldn't show up in sweatpants. I showered quickly and ironed my hair. I slipped on a skin tight black dress that seemed to magically give me an ass and red louisvittons (a gift from my mom when she found out I had gotten a job at SHEILD). I finished by doing my makeup, simple but it seemed to make my face have more dimension. When I was finished I inspected myself in the mirror. I looked strongemgood/em/strong. My short black hair was dyed blue at the ends which contrasted with my olive skin. My brown eyes and full lips sparked because I had added just a touch of glitter to them. Finally, the short dress and heels made my legs look as if they went on for miles./p  
p class="MsoNormal"My phone buzzed and when I looked I saw it was a text from Coulson. "Where are you with those shoes, I want to show them off to Tony. He needs to know that he isn't the only genius at SHEILD" I felt myself turn pink as I read the text. I remembered I didn't have time for this I have to get down to stark towers. I grabbed my purse, jacket, and the invitation as I headed out the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"*Authors Note: Hey reader! this is my first ever published fanfic about Quicksilver from the avengers (NOT THE X-MEN VERSION). so if you have some constructive criticism feel free to tell me* /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	2. blue hair and stars

Pietro's POV.

"I want you to make friends at this party" my sister chided as we presented put invitations to a shield agent standing at the door.

"Wanda, you have nothing to worry about I will make at least one new friend at this party. They won't even see it coming". Wanda shot me an incredulous look before hearing someone call her over. She sauntered over to see what was going on leaving me alone. Wanda had always had an easier time with people. Even when we being experimented on they liked Wanda better. I saw Clint and his family and waked over to say hello. He had a wide smile spread across his face and his eyes were filled with mirth. I told myself that I wouldn't ruin whatever moment that was going on. I was about ten feet away from Clint when I heard Coulson say "Has anybody seen Pietro?" I felt a devilish grin spread across my face. My feet were moving before I even knew I was moving. And suddenly the world around me slowed down. Blue tendrils of light surrounded me and I weaved between the crowds towards Coulson.

When I saw him I slowed down and eventually the world around me returned to normal. "I saw him go that way" I said gesturing the way I came.

Coulson didn't laugh "Hey, you know the sneakers I commissioned for you about a month ago?"

"How could I forget, I'm getting them in on Monday right?" I was really excited to get these trainers. The sucky Adidas ones I have been sporting for a few years were alright but I could only wear them once. They always fell apart after one use.

"Well they are actually ready today and I am going to introduce you to the gal that made em". Wanda bring go find Beth and introduce her to Pietro. I have to go get Tony" Coulson turned and motioned for someone to come towards him.

When I saw her I felt the world slow down around me, but I wasn't running. My chest seized up and I couldn't breathe. The first thing I noticed about her was her hair. It started out pitch black but as it fell to her shoulders it turned a magnificent electric blue. It looked like the little streaks that curled around me when I ran. Wanda started talking but I didn't hear a word she said. My eyes were captivated by hers, they were a dark brown almost black little specks of glitter rimmed her eyes making it look stars spread across a vast sky. My gaze tore from her face as it looked down her body. She was wearing a tight dress that made my skin crawl, it accentuated her bust and stopped above knees.

"PIETRO, say hello to Beth" Wanda barked. I was snapped out my Beth induced stupor. I put on a mischievous grin and in a suave voice said.

"Hello". Not very creative, I know but this girl emptied my head and that was the only word I could reach for. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"This is the girl that made your new trainers" Wanda said gesturing to a box in Beth's hands.

"Oh yeah, you should tell me how they fit once you get a chance to use them. If there is anything wrong with them I'm sure I could fix it fairly quickly" Beth chirped. "Sometimes the high density rubber can fracture if it's put under too much stress". Beth handed me the box and our hands met for a split second. Her eyes widened and she pulled her hands away as quickly as they came.

"Hey, Beth tell old tony here what you developed in the lab!" Coulson guffawed from across the room. His words were slurred so I guessed he could be a little drunk. Beth's attention whipped from me to Coulson and Tony who were standing at the far end of the bar and strode over. As she was walking away I couldn't but help appreciate the way her ass looked. I jumped when I felt someone clap a hand on my shoulder. It was Clint, and he had a smirk plastered across his face.

"Didn't see that coming?" It slowly dawned on me that my sister, Coulson, and Clint had set me up. I was going to get them back for this. Right after I got to talk to Beth some more.


End file.
